I. Field of the Disclosure
The illustrative embodiments relate to wireless earpieces. More specifically, but not exclusively, the illustrative embodiments relate to tracking one or more tags or wireless devices utilizing one or more wireless earpieces.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wireless devices including wearable wireless devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of transceivers, chips, and other components as well as enhanced computing and communications standards and protocols. At the same time, tracking the location of specific devices, tools, vehicles, or individuals continues to be a concern. These concerns are legitimate based on the size and scale of environments a typical user may cover in a single day. Securing actions performed by the wearable devices and data and information available through the wearable devices continues to be a concern.